


Daddy's Girl

by searchingwardrobes



Series: Journeying the Realms [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Charming, Daddy!Henry, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: A sweet fluffy story about Killian's thoughts and feelings on the day his oldest daughter Elsa Jones marries Roland Locksley. This is the final story in my series Journeying the Realms, set in the universe of The Last Battle.





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> * Sorry this took so long! The muse finally cooperated! I hope it was worth the wait! I personally loved writing it, and I hope you all enjoy reading it.  
> * Because of her age, Elsa and Roland ended up having a long engagement. So this story takes place two years after Eavesdropping.

              Killian Jones couldn’t stop pacing the tiny room he was in. Back and forth. Back and forth. Whenever he sat or stood still, memories sweet and pure crowded his brain. Even staring out the window at the sea did nothing to keep his agitation at bay. Most would say that such memories would be welcomed, especially memories of a precious child who made a man’s entire world brighter. But they would be wrong. For on this day, such memories only threatened to turn the once fearsome Captain Hook into a weeping, sorry mess. For today was his little Elsa’s wedding day.

              So he paced.

              A knock sounded on the door, and he turned quickly to face it with a confused expression upon his face. It was too soon for him to escort Elsa down the aisle. He called out for the person to come in, and Snow’s face appeared around the edge of the door.

              “You need me already?” he asked her in surprise.

              “Well yes,” Snow replied as she opened the door fully, “but not for that. Elsa . . . she’s asking for you.”

              Killian didn’t hesitate, but crossed the room quickly to follow his mother-in-law into the hallway. “Is everything okay?”

              Snow smiled knowingly at him as she opened the door to the bridal chamber. “I’m sure she’ll be fine. Sometimes, a girl just needs her daddy.”

              Killian entered the room to find Elsa pacing the room much like he had just been doing. He couldn’t imagine that said pacing was easy, since Elsa’s dress practically filled the room. The skirt was of voluminous silk (in a color that all the women insisted was called _antique gray_ ), which was fisted in Elsa’s hands as she made tracks up and down the room. It had a long train, though Snow had insisted that she’d seen many much longer. The path Elsa was walking made tight enough turns that she didn’t trip over the thing, yet her skill with the garment still impressed him. Emma was right; their daughter seemed made for this life, adjusting even to the fashions with ease.

              “Elsa?” he asked hesitatingly as he made his way into the room.

His daughter stopped and turned towards him, dropping the fistfuls of satin with a loud huff of frustration. Even with the scowl upon her face, she was beautiful. The top of the dress was overlaid with embroidered netting. Silver filligree studded with tiny diamonds covered the bodice and sparkled down like raindrops along the top of the skirt. Elsa had chosen to wear her dark hair down, and it tumbled down her back and over her shoulders in thick, soft curls. The sight brought a lump to Killian’s throat as he remembered Elsa, age 7, trying on Emma’s wedding dress. He remembered how the thing swallowed her whole, the way she had tripped as she made her way across the room to him. _Daddy,_ he remembered her saying, _dance with me!_

“Daddy!” she said to him now, rushing to him and throwing her arms around him.

Concern filled Killian as he patted her back comfortingly. “What is it, lass? Is it Roland? Has something happened?”

“No, no, nothing like that!” she quickly assured, stepping back and biting her lower lip. It was something she did when she was nervous, one of the few mannerisms she had that she had gotten from her mother. Whenever she did it, or when a grin wrinkled her freckled nose, or she propped her dimpled chin in her hand, he marveled at the fact that he and Emma’s love were perfectly mingled in this amazing young woman.

“Then what’s wrong? This is supposed to be a happy day.”

“Exactly!” Elsa groaned. “Yet all I want is to skip to the part where Roland and I are already married. And alone.”

She collapsed onto a stool in the corner, and Killian awkwardly cleared his throat. He wasn’t sure where Elsa was going with this. “Perhaps I should get your mother –“

Elsa barked a laugh. “Calm down, dad, I’m not asking for a _talk_.”

Killian let out a sigh of relief, which made Elsa laugh even more. He pulled up a chair of his own and sat as close to Elsa as her huge dress would allow. “Then what is it, princess?”

“All these people!” Elsa groaned, slumping back against the wall. She began ticking things off on her fingers. “First, Robin thinks my wedding is the perfect time to stir up trouble with Uncle Neal.”

Killian furrowed his brow. “I thought that was over ages ago.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “You know Robin. She keeps stringing him along with this on again, off again crap. And she knows it pisses me off!” Elsa rubbed her temple. “Why didn’t I make Colette my maid of honor?”

“Because you wanted Colette free to take pictures. Not to mention Robin is the sister of the groom.”

“And that’s another thing!” Elsa exclaimed, tossing up her hands. “Colette thinks she’s covering the wedding of the century, up in everyone faces like some kind of Pulitzer prize winning photojournalist. And Charlie’s following her around like a puppy dog. Does he not realize he’s 14 and she’s 21?”

Killian chuckled as he rubbed his daughter’s shoulder, “It’s just a schoolboy crush, sweetheart, he’ll get over it.”

“And why in the world does everyone have to be not only related but named after people? Do you know how complicated the seating chart was? I told Roland, when we have kids, we are making up completely original names. We’re not naming them after _anyone_. This family is confusing enough as it is.”

Killian opened his mouth to speak, but Elsa was evidently just warming up. “Which brings me to Lucy. You would think that having a ten year old as a flower girl would mean less whining, but I swear I’m going to strangle that girl before the day is over.”

“I thought she was thrilled about being in the wedding,” Killian interjected “Henry and Jill said she’s talked of nothing else for two months.”

“That was until she decided the dress she had to wear was _too itchy_. And speaking of dresses, Robin had hers altered, Dad! _Altered_!”

Killian blinked, shook his head, then narrowed his eyes. “And that’s . . . bad form?”

Elsa leapt from the stool and began to pace again. “Yes, bad form! She looks like a waitress at _Hooters_!”

Killian sighed, the desire to strangle his daughter’s best friend rising admittedly in his own heart. The lass was far too like her mother, wanting to make everything about her. Of course, that wasn’t what Elsa needed to hear right now. He rose from his own seat and gathered her in his arms. She clung to him.

“I don’t mean to sound like a bridezilla,” she moaned against his shoulder. “But all the bridesmaids were in here, and grandma was doing my hair, and everyone had an opinion. Then Lucy started whining, and Aunt Jill was getting onto her, and I don’t know – it was suddenly overwhelming.”

“So you threw them all out?”

Elsa leaned back and chuckled. “No, grandma did.” Despite her laughter, a tear had coursed down her cheek. She frowned as Killian wiped it away with his knuckles. “I asked her to get you because . . . there was too much estrogen in the room?”

They both laughed loudly at that. Killian offered her his handkerchief, and Elsa dabbed lightly at her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup. Killian lifted her chin gently.

“I can tell you from experience, darling, that none of this will matter at the end of the day. You will be married to your true love, and for years to come, you will look back on this day with fondness in your hearts.” He quirked an eyebrow and gave her a lopsided grin. “And perhaps with laughter.”

Elsa giggled, dabbing gently at her eyes again. “You always know how to calm me down, Daddy.”

Killian swallowed at that pesky lump again. “I’m sure Roland is rather good at it as well.”

Elsa shrugged and winked. “But he can’t see the bride, now can he?” She looked down at her skirt, smoothing the wrinkles, and completely missed her father’s bittersweet expression. She looked up at him, then took a step backwards, extending her arms. “Well, how do I look? Did my meltdown ruin anything?”

His eyes shown with love at not only his daughter’s loveliness, but her spark and life. “You look radiant, princess. Roland will have no doubt that he’s the luckiest man in all the realms.”

Elsa’s smile was beaming at his words as she threw her arms around Killian’s neck. “Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered.

              ********************************************************

When the time came to walk Elsa down the aisle, someone had whipped the wedding party into shape. Nothing could be done about Robin’s . . . alterations, but she sedately walked down the aisle after Elsa’s sister Leia. Colette toned it down and became more discreet with her photography, and Lucy smiled sweetly while scattering rose petals down the aisle despite her “itchy” dress. Killian had a sneaking suspicion that Snow White had lectured them all. And he knew from experience how intimidating his mother-in-law could be when necessary.

But most important was the peaceful smile that graced Elsa’s face under her veil as she slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow. Just as Killian had predicted, Roland’s expression was one of utter joy and awe as he and Elsa locked eyes.

Now Killian stood with Emma in the crowded ballroom watching the pair share their first dance. He shook his head frustratingly and let a tiny growl escape his throat. Emma nudged him with her hip.

“Nothing you can do it about it now, pirate, she’s a married woman.”

“It’s not that,” Killian muttered, rubbing at his throat. He was glad Elsa had asked him to dress in his pirate garb. If he had been wearing a bow tie like on his own wedding day, he would have suffocated. “I’ve had this lump in my throat all day.”

Emma laughed and threaded her arm through his. “So do I, babe, so do I.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. Words were unnecessary.

The bride and groom’s first dance ended with Roland dipping Elsa for a kiss. The crowds cheered and clapped, and Elsa blushed prettily as he returned her to an upright position. Then she turned away from her husband and scanned the crowd. When she saw Killian, she met his eyes with a bright smile. The music changed, and Killian started with surprise. Elsa laughed merrily as she stepped up to him and took his hand and hook in hers.

“Dance with me, Daddy?” she asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

Killian blinked in surprise as he looked around the room. “The song? How did you manage it?”

Elsa gave him a classic Emma Swan look of mischief. “Magic, Daddy. It comes in handy.”

There was that dratted lump again as Killian walked with is daughter out into the center of the ballroom. Memories flooded him as he pulled her close and the music washed over him.

_Come away with me in the night Come away with me And I will write you a song_

Elsa smiled up at him as they swayed. “I have so many memories of you dancing me to sleep to this song. It didn’t matter how bad my nightmares were. You could always chase them away.”

Elsa words dissolved all of his will power, and the tears he had been holding back all day finally spilled over. “Words can’t express how I love you, my darling girl.”

She smiled at him with tears of her own shining in her eyes, then rested her head on his shoulder.

_And I want to wake up with the rain Falling on a tin roof While I'm safe there in your arms So all I ask is for you To come away with me in the night Come away with me_

              **********************************************************************

              Killian once again stood on the outskirts of the dancing couples, a wine goblet in his hand. He watched his granddaughter, Lucy, dance with Henry. Watching the way Henry looked down at his little girl brought back so many memories.

              “He has no idea how fast it will go, does he?”

              Killian turned to David and chuckled in agreement. “Don’t tell him. Let him enjoy it while it lasts.”

              “She looks like her mother, doesn’t she?” David continued, gesturing with his chin towards Lucy.

              “Aye, she has Jill’s coloring, her eyes.”

              “Her chattering tongue,” David filled in, and they both laughed.

              “But her personality is largely Henry.”

              “Yes,” David said softly, looking into his own goblet as if it contained the mysteries of the world, “which means she has a lot of Snow in her.” He met Killian’s gaze then and chuckled to lighten the mood. “Who would have thought I would be a great-grandpa before a three hundred year old pirate became a grandpa?”

              They laughed at that as Henry left the dance floor and joined them. “Please tell me I won’t turn around tomorrow and this will be Lucy’s wedding.”

              “No,” David quipped as he took a sip of wine, “Lucy’s wedding will be next week. Leia’s will be tomorrow.”

              “Hey!” Killian admonished. “Stop that. Leia’s still a little girl!”

              His eyes found his younger daughter on the dance floor with her twin brother. Charlie spun her out awkwardly, and Leia laughed merrily, her blonde ponytail swinging. She paused to push her dark-rimmed glasses back up her nose, then her blue eyes widened in surprise when Charlie attempted to dip her. It ended in an awkward stumble of long limbs. Killian shook his head. Charlie was small for his age while Leia was tall for hers, most of it in gangly arms and legs. It was hard to imagine Leia with a beau, although Elsa had already been pining for Roland at that age. So far, Leia’s only crushes were the celebrities whose posters graced her bedroom walls. But David was right, the years would fly by. He massaged his forehead wearily and David chuckled.

              “I’m starting to be thankful that I only have one daughter.”

              ***************************************************************

              “Well,” Emma told Killian as she climbed in to bed with him that night, “you survived our first daughter’s wedding.” She cuddled up next to him and splayed her hand across his chest. “How are you holding up, old man?”

              Killian gave her a wobbly smile. “Ask me in a few days.”

              Emma didn’t tease him further, only pulled him down deeper beneath the covers. He held his wife tighter as he rubbed her arm absently with his hand. “You didn’t lose her, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Emma finally mumbled against his chest.

              “I know,” Killian breathed out, “but it won’t be the same.” He was silent for a few moments. Emma seemed to sense that he was gathering his thoughts, and patiently waited. “That song we danced to . . . it made me think of all the times I comforted her when she had a nightmare. That’s Roland’s job now.”

              He pressed his eyes shut tight, but couldn’t stop the flow of tears. Emma sat up and kissed his cheeks where the tears had stained them. When he finally pulled himself together and opened his eyes, he thought Emma would be looking at him as if he were being overdramatic. But instead, tenderness shone brightly in her eyes.

              She pressed her forehead to his. “Just when I think I can’t love you any more, Killian Jones, you surprise me.” She kissed him tenderly, and when she pulled back, a look of mischief filled her eyes. “You know, the twins are already fourteen. It’s really not that far into the future when we’ll have ourselves an empty nest.”

              Killian groaned as he let his head fall back against the headboard. “I thought you were trying to cheer me up! You’re as bad as your father!”

              Emma arched an eyebrow as she leaned forward to nibble on his ear. “There are benefits to an empty nest you know.”

              Killian wriggled his eyebrows at her. “Really?”

              “Mhm,” Emma replied as she straddled him. “I say, Mr. Jones, that we embrace every season as it comes. It’s bittersweet, the kids growing up. But think of how much fun Lucy is.”

              “Aye,” Killian agreed with a laugh, “all the fun of children without the responsibility.” He grasped his wife around the hips and yanked her closer. “You know, Mrs. Jones, you’re awfully wise.”

              Emma grinned saucily at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “What can I say? I’ve been married to this really eloquent pirate for about 22 years. He’s got a real way with words.”

              “Is that so?” Killian smiled back. “Just a way with words?”

              Emma ran her hands across his biceps, “Oh no, he’s got a way with . . . other things, too.”

              When they kissed, both their lips were curled into grins. 22 years, five children, two weddings, and one grandchild later, Emma and Killian Jones still felt like it was their happy beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it! The close of both The Last Battle universe and the ship "Rolsa" It's been a great ride, ya'll! I sort of feel like Killian - filled with bittersweet emotions as I put a nice big bow on this universe!


End file.
